


Maybe, Baby

by selinameyer



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameyer/pseuds/selinameyer
Summary: “I’m pregnant.”Her words are like a sucker punch to the gut, and Jonah wishes they didn’t make him nauseous.“What?” He manages to sputter out.





	Maybe, Baby

“I’m pregnant.”   
  
Her words are like a sucker punch to the gut, and Jonah wishes they didn’t make him nauseous.   
  
“What?” He manages to sputter out.   
  
“Adam and I got drunk and one thing led to another and...” Amy trails off, una le to meet his eyes.   
  
“I don’t...why would you...You come over here and you kiss me like that, and then you break these news to me and now what, Amy?” He tries to steady his voice but falters — he is wholly shaken by this revelation.   
  
“It’s because you’ve been the one person who has been able to make me feel at ease throughout every single trying time I’ve had since you came into my life.”   
  
That’s when it clicks.    
  
The immediacy of her need to go out on a date with someone after the security footage from the tornado was revealed, the look in her eyes just moments ago before they kissed. Her feelings for him weren’t a thing of the past, they were a thing of the present.    
  
He had spent the better part of the last year believing that even after the tornado, she wasn’t interested when it was the exact opposite. She had been interested, she was still interested even with her circumstances.   
  
He knows what he has to do.    
  
Jonah closes the gap between them and he cups her face in his hands and kisses her forehead before he presses his lips to hers. Amy melts into him, her hands covering his own, her thumbs brushing against his. It’s only a matter of seconds before he can taste the tears that have started streaming down her face.    
  
She pulls away, turning to leave but he stops her, wrapping his arms around her and she gives in, burying herself into his chest.   
  
Amy Sosa has had his heart since the moment he met her and he hates that these are the circumstances in which he’s finally realized it.   
  
Her body wracks with sobs as she cries into his chest, unable to contain herself and Jonah can feel his heart shatter.    
  
“It’s Adam’s.” She murmurs into his chest and his heart sinks.   
  
“When?”   
  
“It was months ago, before Alex. We had drinks and one thing led to another and —“   
  
“Have you seen a doctor?” Jonah cuts her off, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle any more details.    
  
“Well, no, but I’ve taken four pregnancy tests and they’re all positive.”   
  
“Tell Adam, then go see a doctor. It might be a false positive, you never really know with those things.”   
  
“I don’t want to go alone.”    
  
“I’ll come with you.”    
  
He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze — he needs her to understand that he is all in, regardless of the situation, even if he hasn’t verbally said the words she needs to hear. Jonah knows that before he can really let her know how he truly feels, he has to end things with Kelly.   
  
“You don’t have to... it’s not something that will affect you...”   
  
“Amy, if it affects you, it affects me.”   
  


* * *

  
Adam does not take it well when she tells him. There’s a screaming match and Amy cries, and she hates the fact that she cried, but she can’t help but feel attacked. It’s just as much his fault as it is hers, and as usual, he refuses to own up to his mistakes.    
  
Calling things off with Alex is next thing she does after arguing with Adam. They had only been on three dates but she still feels a little sorry about it. He’ll be okay though, he’s a good guy — she knows he’ll have no problem finding someone else who is better suited for him with half the amount of baggage.   
  
Jonah picks her up for her doctor’s appointment and she doesn’t question him when he’s ten minutes late. He’s usually never late to anything, but things have been weird the last two days and she gets it. She hasn’t been herself either.   
  
“I broke up with Kelly.”   
  
Amy doesn’t know why she’s surprised to hear this, after he kissed her back, she should have known he would have ended things with Kelly. Jonah wasn’t a cheater and she knew he wouldn’t keep stringing Kelly along.   
  
“What did you tell her?”   
  
“I told her she deserved better than someone who was never really all in. She knew that things with us were never really supposed to grow into anything other than just a fling.”   
  
“Did you tell her it was because of me?”   
  
“No, but she’s had her suspicions for a while, about me not having ever really been over you.”   
  
“I feel so bad for her.”   
  
“Don’t — it’s all on me.”   
  
“If I hadn’t —“   
  
“What we have between us is something that was already in the midsts of blooming regardless of this potential pregnancy. If I hadn’t ended things with Kelly now, the longer I waited, the worse it would have hurt her. This is for the best.”    
  
Amy nods in understanding before she reaches over and grabs his hand.   
  
“Thank you.” She says quietly.   
  


* * *

  
There’s nothing more nerve wracking than waiting for test results for someone you care deeply about. Especially when you’re not in there with them. Jonah can’t help but anxiously tap his foot against the ground while picking at the skin of his thumb as he waits for Amy to finish up.    
  
Skin picking has always been a nervous twitch of his and for a while he was able to get rid of it — when he had picked up a gambling habit. In the grand scheme of things though, he’ll choose the skin picking over the gambling any day.   
  
When Amy re-emerges from the exam room, he stops picking at his skin and stands, briskly walking over to her as she heads toward the receptionist. Jonah slips his hands into his pocket as he leans against the counter, watching her finish up from paperwork before they’re out the door and halfway to his car.   
  
“It was a false pregnancy. I’ve been spending so much time with Dina that it was basically a sympathetic pregnancy.” Amy laughs for the first time in what seems like days and he can’t help but feel a sense of pure relief at the news.    
  
“I really thought I was going to have to put my life on hold again...and it’s just so..relieving to know i don’t have to, that i can actually PLAN any future kids I might want.”   
  
“I’m happy if you are.” He responds, earnestly as he opens up the passenger door for her, closing it and rounding the driver’s side.   
  


* * *

  
She is sitting beside Jonah on her couch, their fingers intertwined and her head on his shoulder. They’ve done nothing but talk over the last few hours, and Amy can’t help but feel lighter after the events of the last few days.   
  
“You really would have gone all in and raised another man’s child?”    
  
“If it meant being with you? Without a doubt. The world could use a little more love.”   
  
“I’m in love with you.” She says as she leans forward and gives him a soft peck on the lips before pulling away.   
  
“I’m in love with you, too.” He responds, pulling her into his lap.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay so im convinced she's not really pregnant because that's just a whole lot of character regression that absolutely no one asked for. That being said, i wanted to write this little story to show how i'd go about this. there's a second part coming in the next few days because i just felt this was too short to make just a one chapter thing.


End file.
